


Kang's Kat Kafe

by Min-Ah (The_Weeping_Fangirl)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cat Cafe, Cats, Fluff, I wrote this for a friend, M/M, Other p101/wanna one people are blatantly used for names, because I had -12 inspiration, because he was bored, but like with a cat cafe and tea, coffeeshop!au, idek, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weeping_Fangirl/pseuds/Min-Ah
Summary: Ong Seongwoo hates Mondays as much as they hate him.





	Kang's Kat Kafe

Ong Seongwoo hates Mondays. To say Mondays are not not a good day for Ong Seongwoo is the understatement of the century. On this particular Monday he slept through his alarm, that resulted in him missing his bus to work. And since public transport is such a joy his bus only runs once an hour. 

Which leaves him here, at the bus stop, waiting for his next bus to show up while trying to placate his boss who he of course had a meeting with at 09:30. Yes Mondays are pretty fucking awful. 

“Yes I know we had a meeting. I was did my best to be there bu-.” Seongwoo grimaces as his boss continues shouting over the phone.  
“I’m so sorry sir. I know it was important and I know it’s my third time this month being late bu- what do you mean fired?” He runs his hand over his face and sighs “Okay, thank you for the opportunity. I will be by tomorrow to pick up my belongings. Goodbye sir.” He hangs up, puts his phone away and puts his face in his hands. 

“Fucking Mondays. Fucking asshole of a motherfucking boss. I should have just stayed in fucking bed today I swear.” He grumbles as he straightens up again. He picks up his briefcase from the ground and starts heading for home again. To sleep off the awful of Mondays. 

He still has a 10 minute walk ahead of him when he feels the first drop in his neck. Then quickly a second one on his nose. He looks up and the grey skies and sighs “Of fucking course. Like I needed any more of this shit.” Before he even finishes his sentence the skies open up and it starts pouring outright. He puts his briefcase over his head and runs for the light at the end of the small alleyway. 

As he violently pushes open the door the small bell above it tinkles happily. He lowers his briefcase, puts it on the floor and starts to shake of most of the water. He doesn’t look up until he hears a soft miauw to the left of his head. He sees a beautiful white Persian cat and then the dots connect in his head. It’s a cat cafe. Of course it’s a cat cafe, he, a person who is pretty fucking allergic to cats entered a cat cafe to get away from the rain. Which makes the situation decidedly worse. 

He’ll just have to accept the itchy eyes and sneezes and suck it up for a bit. Better spend some time with cats while drinking some coffee instead of drowning in the rain outside and getting sick. He can not afford to get sick, he apparently needs a new job yesterday. 

As he bends down to take of his shoes and put on the glaringly pink crocs the cafe requires he wear the sneeze finally escapes him. When he hears a shouted “Bless you!” from his right he is so startled he hits his head on the cupboard he was putting his shoes in. He groans as he puts his hand on the assaulted spot. “OMG ARE YOU OKAY?” He hears quick footsteps and feels a warm hand on top of his. The hand drops from his as he slowly stands upright. 

The first thing he sees is a small black kitten atop a mess of pink hair. As his eyes move down they see a worried look on one of the most beautiful faces he has ever seen. His eyes widen and he swallows trying to find his words. “u-uhm, yeah. I’- I’m okay?” Smooth Seongwoo. Real fucking smooth. The guy moves his head a bit to the left, a questioning look in his eyes. The kitten comfortable nestled in the pink mess that is his hair does not move. “You sure?” Seongwoo swallows again before answering. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” A beautiful smile breaks out on the guys’ face leaving Seongwoo breathless. 

The guy starts talking animatedly as he moves back to his place behind the counter. “So hi! Come on in! My name is Daniel and welcome to Kang’s Kat Kafe. All with a K. Like the Kardashians. What’s your name? Is there anything you’d like to drink? On the house of course since the weather is so awful!” 

Seongwoo just stares at him, Daniel turns to him again and is surprised to find him still in the same spot. “Come on! Come in! Sit down! What is your name? I’ll just make you some tea since you must be freezing all drenched like that!” Daniel smiles at him expectantly. Seongwoo slowly blinks slightly overwhelmed by the sheer energy that is Daniel. Shaking his head a bit from side to side his senses slowly return to him. He stumbles over to the seat Daniel pointed him at and sits down. Daniel is making his tea behind the counter, kitten still curled up on his head, whispering to himself and smiling slightly. Resting his chin in his hand Seongwoo decides to shamelessly stare and appreciate the view while he still can as he feels his eyes begin to itch and water. 

~

He is so lost in his thoughts he doesn’t notice Daniel sitting in front of him until there is a hand waved in front of his eyes. “Earth to you. You know you never really told me your name. And I can’t keep calling you the sexy wet one. So.. Sexy wet one what is it you’re actually called?” Another blinding smile on Daniel’s lips leaving Seongwoo embarrassingly breath less. Clearing his throat he mumbles “Ong Seongwoo.” Daniel nods as he says “Hi Hong Seongwoo.” 

Seongwoo’s head snaps up. “No not Hong, Ong. Not Gong, it’s Ong. Ong Seongwoo.” Daniel puts up his hands and smiles “Okay calm down. I get it ONG Seongwoo. Nice to meet you. It’s Daniel, Kang Daniel.” 

Seongwoo is once again left dumbfounded by the enigma that is apparently Kang Daniel. He feels another sneeze crawl it’s way up clearing his throat to get rid of the annoying itchiness. Daniel once again noticing Seongwoo is distracted points at his tea and says “Drink up Ong Seongwoo. It’ll warm you up.” As he picks up his cup to warm his hands and take a sip a cat nestles in his lap. “Ah, Hwi has taken a shining to you it seems.” Seongwoo looks at Daniel’s smiling face and points at the small kitten still curled up on top of Daniel’s head. “How do they stay up there? And isn’t it itchy?” Daniel has a questioning look in his eyes as he reaches up to pat the top of his head. “Ah shit, has Jinjin done it again?” He gently places his hand underneath the small black ball of fluff and starts to take it down. The kitten stirs a bit as it is lifted through the air but calms down again after Daniel puts it in the crook of his arm. “lIttle Jinjin has made it a habit to nap up there after I took him in. I don’t even notice it anymore.” He smiles softly at the once again sleeping kitten. 

“So Ong Seongwoo. How did you make your way into my humble cat cafe this dreary wet morning?” Daniel asks as he looks up from the small kitten in his arms. Seongwoo sneezes before answering. “I overslept missed my bus and got fired from my job. Then as I was walking back from the bus stop it started pouring and I just kind off stumbled inside to get out the rain.” Daniel’s eyes widen as he looks genuinely sad for Seongwoo. “Oh shit dude. That sucks. I wish I could offer you a job here but I don’t make a lot of money here.” 

Seongwoo smiles as he answers “Nah, it’s fine really. I’m not the be-est with animals either way.” He is startled as another cat jumps into his lap and starts to settle in for the long run. “well Ong Seongwoo. I hate to break it to you. But for someone who doesn’t like animals they’re pretty in love with you.” Daniel sniggers. “Especially Hwi and Muel-ah are pretty difficult to please. Interesting how they’ve taken a shining to you.” Seongwoo gingerly reaches out to stroke the soft fur of one of the little cats as he murmurs. “You know what Daniel. maybe they aren’t so bad.” 

~ 

They get so engrossed in their conversation neither of them notice the passing of time. By the time either of them look up it’s dark outside and the rain has long stopped. Seongwoo looks at his phone and realises it’s already way past the time he is usually expected back by his roommates. “Oh shit Daniel. I have to go. I have to get home otherwise my roommates will probably report me missing.” Seongwoo moves to gather his belongings and put on his jacket and shoes. As Daniel follows close behind to show him out Seongwoo quickly leans over and kisses Daniel’s cheek. 

Both of them freeze before they quickly withdraw from each other. “I’m so so-.” Seongwoo starts to apologise. Daniel looks down at his hands as he cuts off Seongwoo “No need to apologise. Just, normally guys take me out before going to first base.” Seongwoo is frozen for a second before he snorts loudly “That wasn’t even half base Daniel. But give me your number and I will maybe ask you out.” He hands over his unlocked phone so Daniel can put in his number, as soon as he gets it back he presses the call button. “So you’re not waiting around like some fucking damsel for her prince.” He smirks as he turns around and exits the cafe. 

He walks home with a spring in his step. Maybe Mondays were not the worst after all. 

~

The next day he again wakes up late, misses his bus again and gets caught in the rain while picking up his stuff from the office. It doesn’t seem so bad though because of the little text he received this morning.

**Niel-ah~:  
** Goodmorning Ong-hyung~ I hope you had a good night’s sleep. I was just wondering when are you free to take this damn damsel out for dinner. I’d really like to reach first base before the dragon eats me ;) 


End file.
